Robotnik’s Apprentice
by Copa-Phantom
Summary: Story of Tails betrayal. Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 Introduction: Sonic Dies

Aboard space colony ARK at the part where Robotnik blasts sonic into space:

"So how did you know that it wasn't the real one?" said Tails. "Because you just told me fox boy." replied Robotnik. "Tails you dumb sack of worthless fur what have you done, way to go you just ruined the whole plan, I hope you are satisfied you have just doomed the planet to rule under crazed man!" Sonic yelled.

Tails didn't know what to say Sonic had never treated him like that he felt himself anger and he shouted to Robotnik, "better take that chaos emerald away from him before you launch him so he can't use chaos control" Robotnik sneered, "Great idea Tails, thank you for telling me, maybe you aren't so bad after all." Robotnik's Eggwalker walked up to the capsule and he opened it slightly. Robotnik told Sonic, "Roll the emerald out and don't try anything funny or Amy gets it!" Sonic reluctantly rolled the Chaos Emerald out to Robotnik who threw it to Tails who wasn't expecting it and didn't catch it so it shattered on the floor. Tails was flabbergasted he had just ensured that Robotnik would take over the world, what had he done, he was evil!

Sonic yelled at Robotnik, "You'll never get away with this Eggman." Robotnik then gave a curt wave to Sonic before saying, "Well Sonic it's been years now that we have been in this struggle but it looks that I have come out on top after all. I have to say Sonic I really will miss you, I will indeed. You were an admirable adversary, but know I must say my final goodbye, so farewell, good luck on the other side Sonic the Hedgehog." And with that he pushed the fire button and his longtime adversary was no more.

Tails was speechless he had no idea what he had just done he had just gotten his idol killed. Amy sagged to the floor weeping and Robotnik began to laugh. Tails thought that he was pure evil even though it wasn't true. He just sat in his Cyclone for what seemed an eternity as Amy cried and Robotnik laughed. Finally Robotnik almost sarcastically said to Tails, "You know what, you aren't so bad you should come with me and help me flush out the rest of Sonic's horrible friends so that my empire will go unchallenged. Tails thought to himself, "The planet is already doomed and I've already destroyed my life why not?" "Yes, I will" he said weakly. Robotnik was shocked "Really?!" "Yes" Tails replied. Tails heard Amy shriek and Robotnik merrily replied, "Ho Ho Tails, well then it's about time that we accompanied Shadow and Rouge to the Eclipse Cannon."

So things continued on like this Robotnik took control of the world and Tails became his Second in command. Robotnik drove fear into the hearts of world leaders with his mighty Eclipse Cannon until all the countries of the world were under his tyrannical rule. Tails found himself disgusted with what he was doing but felt that he couldn't turn back. Over the years friends drifted apart and grew older, and some of Sonic's old friends lost contact. Robotnik himself grew older and Tails began to do more public things that Robotnik considered himself too old to do. Because of this Tails became famous as being Robotnik's lackey and was now considered the 2nd most hated person in the world…


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 Twenty years later

Twenty years had passed since the death of Sonic. The world as Tails once knew it was gone replaced by a world of poverty and despair. Mechanical behemoths towered over the city of Eggmanland and the world's atmosphere had changed from blue to a yellowish red full of pollutants.

We join Tails (dressed like Robotnik) on a march of the Badniks through the streets to find Rouge the Bat for spying for the enemies. As Tails flew in his own Eggmobile he thought about how far this thing had gone. Gone was his old nickname "Tails" and come had his true name Miles Prower. He couldn't talk to anybody without hearing "Mr. Prower" instead of thinking of him like he really was they thought of him as a monster, and probably for a good reason.

As soon as Robotnik had seized the world he hunted down those that could not hide there rebellious ways well enough, a.k.a. Charmy Bee of Team Chaotix and Big the Cat (because he sucks). He took them to Eggmanland's main square and scheduled them to be executed publicly. He watched from his Eggmobile as he ordered Tails to pull the switch to shoot a laser beam strait at all of them. They struggled against their braces with no luck Tails laughed as he thought that he was going to enjoy killing the two most annoying characters in the Sonic universe. He pulled the lever and the crowd cheered to Charmy and Big's death.

As Tails thought about this he chuckled to himself, but soon was shocked out of reminiscing by a familiar face, it was Rouge. Tails shouted, "Ha I finally found you, you are under arrest for espionage!" As two Buzzbombers grabbed her and began to fly away she said something to Tails that he couldn't make out.

Trying to put it into the back of his mind he finished his rounds and returned to the giant Robotnik statue that was in fact the imperial office. Two Badniks opened the door as he entered. He took the elevator up to the floor his apartment was on and entered. He spent a few hours watching a documentary on Green Hill Zone National Park before there was a knock on the door. He got up and answered the door. It was Robotnik (Dressed in a white imperial suit), one of the few people that still called him Tails. As Robotnik entered Tails noticed that he was showing his age, Robotnik's mustache had slight tinges of grey. Robotnik sat down and said, "Ho Ho Tails did you enjoy your little march." Tails said, "Pff you can't possible mean that Ivo." Yeah well a good old-fashioned march, always made me feel good." replied Robotnik. "Whatever." Tails shrugged. Robotnik stuck around for a few minutes and then left to do… something.


	3. Chapter 3

Robotnik's Apprentice

Part 3 The return of Knuckles

Tails awoke the next morning to a loud banging on his door and Robotnik's muffled voice yelling, "Tails, Tails I know you are in there so open the door!" Tails groggily replied, "Hold your horses." He opened the door still half asleep and said, "What is it!" "Exciting news Tails, guess what" said Robotnik with a look of pure glee. Tails said, "Let me guess you found the lost part of the DeathEgg blueprints that you were looking for on Angel Island for the past three years?" "How did you know?" questioned Robotnik. "What else would excite you so much?" stated tails. "You have a good point" said Robotnik. "Anyway it's your job to go and find them, and maybe the missing Master Emerald that we haven't been able to find, you should take one of my old Eggmobile attachments and get a move on!"

Tails went down to the basement and picked the Burning Machine from Sonic 3 and Knuckles and got on his way. He set the coordinates for Angel Island and went to sleep. He woke up to an alarm telling him that he was approaching the destination.

Angel Island had fallen into ruin, the forest had long ago been logged away, and it had mined of all metals. All that was left was the Chaos and Master Emerald's Shrine, some polluted acidic water and some hollowed out mountains. As he approached he noticed that it was still floating, that meant that the master emerald was still on the island, and the blueprints were probably with it.

He landed it on the island and activated the radar. It said that the blueprints and the Emerald were in the northeast quadrant of the island inside A mountain. He continued on into the abandoned mine. It seemed like an eternity while the machine fumbled through the darkness until finally there was a light. The machine emerged into a large cavern that was lit up by hundreds of kerosene lamps. As he looked around he saw a figure hunched over an eerie green light. He moved closer to the figure, who turned around and as you may have guessed it was Knuckles. "Tails it's you, I knew you or Eggman would come someday and I'm ready for you!" Tails exclaimed, "Wait!" But it was to late Knuckles was tearing the metal apart. Tails made the machine fly up high and blast it's two flamethrowers at Knuckles. Knuckles dodged it though and climbed up the wall and glided into the machine. Things continued like this for a few minutes until the machine couldn't take it any longer. Knuckles delivered the final blow to the machine and the machine started to explode. Tails had no idea what to do, unlike Robotnik he had never suffered through an explosion. He screamed as the extreme heat singed his fur and burnt his clothes. As the machine gave a final shudder and blew apart, Tails panicked and crashed the Eggmobile into the wall which blew up and crashed to the floor.

Knuckles stepped up to Tails' shuddering body and said, "You traitor you should have never come!" Tails tried to push the pain to the back of his mind and said, "Knuckles what was that for?" "Don't play dumb with me fox boy, I know that you killed Sonic and have been helping Eggman to control the world." growled Knuckles. Tails remembered how gullible Knuckles was and decided to utilize it. Tails said, "Knuckles you have got it all wrong, I haven't been helping Ivo… er Eggman, I've been secretly working against him. Sonic was my best friend do you think I'd do him in?" "Well… wait Amy said that you told Eggman about the fake emerald and told him take it from him" said Knuckles. Tails said, "And since when have you believed what Amy says you knucklehead? You haven't changed a single bit in all these years." Knuckles said, "It has been a while hasn't it, actually 20 years now huh?" Tails then said, "Anyway I need to get to the point, If we let Ivo, er Robotnik, oops I mean Eggman rebuild the DeathEgg I can use it to destroy the Master Emerald and…" "WHAT!!" Yelled Knuckles. Tails said, "Let me finish, it will also destroy the Chaos Emeralds, it's the only way to make sure that er… Eggman doesn't get the Master Emerald. Knuckles said, "What about the Chaos Emeralds? Tails said, "Eggman has them now but it will destroy them too, it's the only way, so what do you say. Can I have the Master Emerald and the DeathEgg blue prints?" Knuckles said, "Well it does all make sense, sure, you know what? I believe you so (sigh)… you can have them both." "That's the way Knuckles" said Tails.

Knuckles and Tails spent the next few hours remising about the "good old days" until it grew dark outside although they didn't know being inside of a mountain. Until a walkie talkie started to ring (with the sonic 2 boss battle song) Tails answered it and Robotnik said, "Where in the world have you been?" Tails responded, "I'll be back soon." and hung up.

Tails then said well I need to go to satisfy er Eggman, so could you help me fix my Eggmobile. "Sure." said Knuckles. Tails spent the next hour instructing Knuckles how to fix the Eggmobile. Tails picked up the blueprints' disc and attached the Master Emerald to the Eggmobile and then said, "See you later Knuckles." Knuckles replied with a gruff, "Don't you dare double cross me or you'll pay." As Tails flew away he thought that it was easy as taking candy from a baby.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 Is that you Sonic?

Long ago Robotnik had made the Green Hill Zone a national park in the memory of his long-time adversary Sonic.

Tails awoke to a lurching feeling in the pit of his stomach. The Eggmobile was falling from the sky. Tails started frantically pulling levers and pushing buttons, but to no avail. Tails gave up and pulled the eject lever just in the nick of time. The Eggmobile blew up as it hit the ground. Tails flew to the ground and observed the wreckage of the Eggmobile. "I shouldn't have let Knuckles fix it" thought Tails. He was shocked, he looked around and saw that he was in the Green Hill Zone. Memories came rushing back to him. He remembered the good times with Sonic, and how he helped sonic to destroy the original three DeathEggs. He looked around and saw a plaque dedicated to Sonic. He walked over and read it. He wondered who had placed it there but son his curiosity faded as he saw a Blue figure.

It was Sonic, or so it seemed. He was glowing like Obi Wan Kenobi's ghost from Star Wars. Tails looked over at him and waved cheerily before realizing that this was impossible. He ran over to the still smoking wreckage of the Eggmobile and hid. Sonic said, "What are you afraid of, it's just me ya big scaredy cat." Tails stood up and looked at Sonic, "This is impossible" he said. "No, it is not" said Sonic, "Otherwise I wouldn't be here right now, man Egghead sure changed you didn't he?" Tails thought that he must be dreaming and that he was still asleep in the Eggmobile, but this was not so. Sonic looked at Tails and said, "I have come to tell you that you will be haunted by three ghosts, the ghosts of Christmas past, present, and future! Just kidding, actually I came to tell you that it's not to late to be redeemed, you have no idea what Eggman is going to do after he rebuilds the DeathEgg, you must not let Eggman get away with this!" "It's too late" said Tails. You are almost as smart as him said sonic, and you know that this is wrong. Tails said, "Well… so what is Ivo going to do with the DeathEgg rebuilt?" "IVO!!! You and Egghead are on first name terms?! Ugh!" Sonic yelled at Tails. "Heh heh uh sorry, but what is his plan?" whimpered Tails. "Just like the question of how much wood could a woodchuck chuck I can't tell you, but I will tell you that he is using the Master Emerald to focus the Chaos Emeralds' power. Your IQ is up there so think of the possibilities." Tails thought and realized now that Robotnik had all the emeralds the possibilities were endless and terrifying. Sonic said, "I have to go but I hope that I can count on you to do the right thing." Sonic started to fade, and Tails said, "Wait." Sonic replied, "What?" Tails asked, "What is it like being dead?" Sonic replied, "You'll know tomorrow, just kidding. But seriously, it's not so bad so don't feel so bad. And with that Sonic was gone.

He saw a headlight growing bigger and could see Robotnik in the Sonic Advance style Eggmobile approaching. Robotnik yelled to Tails, "What happened to you?" Tails told Robotnik, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, so I won't bother." Tails salvaged the blueprints from the wreckage and attached the Master Emerald to the Eggmobile. Tails flew behind the Eggmobile on the way back to Eggmanland but couldn't stop thinking about Sonic the whole way back, and just what was Robotnik planning?

Tails got home just as the sun was rising. He told Robotnik that he would talk to him tomorrow about all of this and went to bed. He wondered to himself as he went to sleep, maybe it wasn't too late for him after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5** _**DeathEgg 4**_

Tails woke up at about 1:30 PM. he looked around and saw a letter on the bedside table. He picked it up and read it, it said " Tails come to the lab, I require your immediate assistance." Tails got up and went to the lab. Eggman greeted him with a gruff, "Where in the world have you been?" Tails said, "Sorry but as you know, I didn't get a full night's sleep last night." "Yes, well I want to fill you in on my plan. I'm sure you've been wondering what I've been planning to do with the Master Emerald, the Chaos Emerald, and the blueprints of the DeathEgg."

"You see", said Eggman, "Once the DeathEgg is rebuilt, and with all the Chaos Emeralds the beam would be more powerful than the Eclipse Cannon. But with the Master Emerald, the beam becomes even more powerful, and could be focused and or be teleported anywhere. I could destroy a pebble, a house, a city, a country, a continent, an entire planet or an entire solar system, located anywhere. You remember the rumors of groups of rebels plotting against us, well this is the ingenious answer. Construction starts next week."

Tails had guessed that it would be something like a more powerful DeathEgg, but didn't guess the teleporting beam. Eggman said, "Well that's all I need from you now so go back to bed so you will be well rested on the 'morrow so you will be ready for the new day." And Tails did just that.

Tails woke bright and early the next morning and full of energy. He ate breakfast and went outside on to the balcony, which was on the left side of the moustache of the giant Eggman shaped building. He lounged around for a while before the walkie-talkie rang. He answered it, "Tails come to the lab, I need to show you something." Said Eggman's voice. Tails got up and took the elevator to the 25st floor, where the lab was located.

He emerged from the elevator and saw Eggman standing next to a monitor. "Ah Tails, I'm glad to see you looking so well rested" said Eggman, "Anyway I have some disturbing news, a ran some tests, and if I were to hypothetically fire the Final Egg Blaster now, with the Earth's atmosphere in this condition, it would combust and the atmosphere would burn up. So, we need to rid the atmosphere of pollutants. Remember when you warned me of this nineteen years ago so I started to build a anti pollution plant, but it was abandon when the pitiful remnants of the United states, and Europe tried to invade ARK and destroy it so we would have no weapon. Well now we have to finish it and put it into action. So Tails your job is to take a troop of Badniks over to it and finish it. You should go get packed you leave at noon."

Tails left the lab and went to his room. He packed a days worth of food and took the elevator to the basement. He threw the bag of food in the Eggmobile and chose the Mecha Sonic prototype from Sonic 3 & Knuckles as his bodyguard. He flew the Eggmobile out of the launch shaft to be greeted by a troop of Eggpawns. (for they Have hands and therefore are the best at building.) Tails got underway going through the city streets the Eggpawns scuttling along behind him. Eventually the city streets thinned and he emerged from the city into the countryside. He looked around and saw the unhealthy grass and trees, pollution had made the plants sick. Tails thought to himself " it might be nice for the sky to be blue and the plants to look healthy. He ate a sandwich as he passed through the countryside, an hour or so later he arrived.

As he approached it even though it wasn't complete it was apparent that it was a behemoth. The building had huge tubes that reached into the sky, and there was a pile of steel and parts to the side. He instructed the troop of Eggpawns to get to work. He watched their progress throughout the day until it was dark. The Eggpawns had made incredible progress through the day but were still not finished, so he instructed the Mecha Sonic prototype to be on guard and went to sleep.


End file.
